


爱情的灵药

by FunnyWinter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWinter/pseuds/FunnyWinter
Summary: 一个童话故事引发的爱情故事。





	1. 序章——Bogan的传说

**Author's Note:**

> 这是合本《Other Possibilities》里的我的部分，因为本子已经完售有一段时间了，我就在AO3这边也存个档。  
> 喜欢的话留个言吗（比心）

很久很久以前，在一个矮人的国度，一个平民跟公主相爱了。国王当然不愿意，于是他打发那个平民，说：“在西方的山脉里住着一条恶龙Smaug，你要杀死恶龙，并从牠的巢穴里带回来一只金杯作为证据。只要你能带着金杯回来，我就成全你们。”

这个平民名叫Bogan。他并不像矮人战士那般强壮，甚至还有点瘸。他也明白这基本是一个送死的任务。可是他想证明自己对公主的爱。于是他穿上盔甲带上宝剑，离开了家园，开始了奇异的历程。

在路途中，Bogan遇到了一个苦着脸的的人类。Bogan问：“怎么了？”人类回答他说：“我需要一些铜来锻造一口锅，好养活我的孩子们。这样吧，我用我刚猎来的皮毛来换你的铜盔甲，这样我便能打造我的锅子，你也能保暖。怎么样？”善良的Bogan照做了。

于是Bogan披着兽皮持着宝剑继续他的路程。在路上，他遇到了一个正在烦恼的精灵。Bogan问：“怎么了？”精灵回答他说：“我手上的这朵花本来打算献给我所爱的人，可是她被第三者抢走了。这样吧，我用这朵鲜花跟你交换你手上的宝剑，这样我便能前去挑战，而你也可以把花送给你的心上人。怎么样？”善良的Bogan照做了。

就这样，矮人Bogan披着大衣拿着鲜花，终于走进了恶龙Smaug的巢穴。他一只脚刚踏进洞中，恶龙便知道来了不速之客：“听着，小偷！我闻到了你，听见了你的呼吸。可是你是什么，人类还是野兽？”原来Bogan身上的兽皮盖住了他本来矮人的味道。可是他知道自己不是特别聪明，于是他选择闭上嘴不跟恶龙打哑谜。然而，没了武器的他什么都做不了。Bogan使劲地想，最后他想到Smaug刚刚说的话：小偷！他只要趁Smaug不注意的时候，偷走金杯！他真是聪明！

于是矮人Bogan蹑手蹑脚地在阴影底下绕到恶龙的背后。一切都非常顺利，直到他被宝藏堆里的什么东西绊倒了，发出了巨大的声响，让Smaug知道了他的藏身地。Bogan往身下一看，原来绊倒他的正是一个金杯！他抓起金杯拔腿就跑，可是恶龙的速度比他更快，瞬间就用爪子在Bogan的身上开了个大洞。Smaug正要作出第二次攻击的时候，一声巨响打断了它。

是灰袍巫师！公主对Bogan的决心很感动，可同时她也很担心他。于是她请她的巫师朋友一起去帮助Bogan。灰袍巫师大吼一声：“沉睡吧，巨虫！”Smaug便开始沉沉睡去。牠清醒过的证据，就只有Bogan胸口上的伤口了。公主抱住受伤的矮人痛哭，认为她的爱人已经没救了。然而就在此时，巫师捡起Bogan手里的花，把花插在洞穴石壁上的裂缝里。一股清泉从裂缝中涌出。他指示公主喂Bogan喝这些水，伤心的公主照做了。

奇迹发生了！Bogan的伤口开始慢慢痊愈，直到他完好无事地醒过来。Bogan甚至惊讶地发现，多年以来困扰着他的跛足，也完全好了！他和公主喜出望外，一起带着金杯回到了他们的国家。国王只好同意他们的婚事。

于是，公主和Bogan永远幸福快乐地生活了下去。


	2. 第一章

Mahal在上，Thorin心想，今天真是“美好”的一天。今天一早他就需要对付几位从绿林派来的精灵外交使，中午他又要打发走几个无用之徒——那些自称神医的家伙根本没办法治好祖父的病！——而下午的训练也没法让他发泄，军队里的士兵都太弱了。要是那些精灵混蛋攻打过来，或者一条恶龙突然决定依鲁伯是牠的新家那该怎么办？

晚餐过后，Thorin觉得他终于可以休息了。而Dis理所当然地吩咐他去照顾孩子们，好让她跟丈夫能有一些私密的时间。

这就是他正在他的侄子的房间里帮他们盖被子的原因。他正要离开，却被一个年轻矮人发出的巨大的抱怨声叫停了脚步。

“可是Thorin叔叔，你还没给我们念睡前故事！”Fili从他的枕头底下抽出一张羊皮纸，而Kili在一旁用力的点头。

Thorin真的很爱很爱他的侄子们，不过经过了这么累人的一天，他真的很需要好好地休息……

“求求你了？”Kili用他的大型狗狗眼问。

……讲一个故事又不会花很多时间，对吧？

投降地叹了口气，Thorin在两个小矮人之间找了个位置安顿了下来。他从Fili手中接过羊皮纸，在纸上认出了Balin的草书字迹。在纸的最顶上写着“Bogan的传说”。他对这个故事略有印象，最近在矮人的圈子里特别火。Balin大概是把它当成了课外读物给孩子们看的吧。在他那心急的侄子的催促之下，他用低沉的声音开始读着：

“很久很久以前，在一个矮人的国度，一个平民跟公主相爱了……”

随着Bogan的历程，两个年轻的矮人王子也开始困了起来。最后他们就像Smaug那样睡得沉沉的。而讲完故事的Thorin就像英雄Bogan一样，蹑手蹑脚地尝试离开两条小龙的巢穴。一边躲开孩子的四肢，Thorin一边在想刚刚的故事。说实话，他觉得就算是作为一个童话，那也太不真实了：巫师怎么会刚刚好在主角快死的时候出现，然后一下就解决了危机？怎么可能会有魔法泉水，可以治愈所有的伤口？最最重要的，有哪个矮人会乐意理睬精灵？就连小孩也不会相信这鬼话连篇。

看来Thorin的运气比Bogan要好，他成功地从小龙之间逃了出来。然而他完全没有注意到母龙就在他的背后等待着他：“我的小野兽们还乖吧？”

Thorin转过身，只看见他的妹妹靠在门边。她那柔和的目光凝视着床上熟睡的孩子。片刻之后她才回过神来，想起刚刚想要说的话。

“那个故事。它挺有趣的。”看见Thorin疑惑地挑了挑眉，Dis继续解释：“是那朵花。一开始没想到我们的族人有哪个会笨到跟精灵做交易，而且还很明显是一盘亏本生意。结果却是那朵花救了他一命。你得承认，最好的结果有时候也会来自最意想不到的地方呢。”

Thorin翻了个白眼。“如果他的脑子没有坏掉，他应该能保住他的剑，也能杀掉那条龙了。”

“我觉得才不会那么简单，只靠一把剑是不可能把巨龙拿下的。”

Thorin张口正想反驳，可是他想起从小到大，他和Frerin都吵不赢最小的Dis，虽然也有可能是他们对妹妹过分宠溺了。最后他只挤得出一句：“这只是一个童话故事，Dis。”

“我知道。只是你看，故事里有灰袍巫师也有恶龙Smaug，它只差一点点就能成为一段真正的历史了。”

的确，一条名叫Smaug的巨龙现正住在西方的迷雾山脉里。而且故事里这位灰袍巫师的所作所为，实在是太像他们认识的那位灰袍巫师会做的事情了。可是这些并不能代表什么，“Bogan的传说”到底也只是一个传说罢了。

“而且传说一般都是从真相演变过来的吧。可能我们真的有哪个同胞拿着鲜花跟恶龙打照面了呢。”

Thorin觉得他的亲妹妹在故意气他。

最后是Dis主动结束这次闲谈。“别想太多了，”她打了个呵欠，“已经很晚了，Thorin。你也快去睡吧。”

※

就在第二天的下午，“Bogan的传说”的角色之一出现在依鲁伯里了。可能是偶然，也可能完全不是。如果你问那个人，他肯定会这样回答说：“我向来不迟到，也不会早到。我来得刚刚好。”

“是什么风把你吹过来的，Tharkûn？”王座上的Thrain问到。

“我在寻找一个开端。”灰袍巫师故作神秘地回答。站在王座旁边的Thorin正在忍住不要翻白眼，他觉得巫师们总是在故意说正常人听不懂的话。精灵也一样。“顺便来看看我的老朋友。敢问山下之王Thror最近如何？”

Thrain叹了口气，“父王的病情没有恶化也没有好转。他要知道你来看他一定很高兴，我们也是。要是没其他重要的事情，我先让守卫带你去父王的卧室。”

“谢谢您，山下王子Thrain。”巫师微微鞠了个躬。“祝您的胡子一天比一天亮丽。”

这个时候王座大厅的侧门打开了。Thorin本来还在想那些守卫们的动作今天怎么特别快，然而在门的那端并不是要帮Gandalf带路的矮人。

兴奋的尖叫声宣告了两位年轻王子的到来：““灰袍巫师！””他们俩不顾一切礼仪，也完全不听他们母亲的低声喝骂，就这样直直地冲撞到巫师的腿上。还好巫师没有摔倒，不然Dis又要打他们的屁股了。

“昨天舅舅跟我们讲了你的故事！”Kili在原地兴奋地跳上跳下，一点都不像个矮人王子。

“你真的制服了恶龙Smaug吗？”旁边的Fili问。他没有像弟弟一样动来动去，不过很难看不出他其实也很激动。而且Thorin也不知道原来他们有听到故事的这么后面才睡着的。

“说什么呢！我肯定Tharkûn一定屠过很多条恶龙！”Kili立刻为巫师辩护，“是吧？”

“嘛……我的确是有见过Smaug。”Thorin发现Tharkûn根本就没有回答Fili和Kili的问题。Tharkûn蹲了下来，问那两个年轻的王子：“告诉我，你们的舅舅讲的是哪个关于我的故事？”

“Bogan和龙和公主和你的故事！”

“恶龙现在还在睡觉吗？”

“你是怎么把魔法泉水变出来的？”

“魔法泉水能治好世界上任何的病痛吗？”

他们一下子用好几个问题轰炸巫师，然后一脸期待地看着灰袍巫师。不知道为什么，Thorin自己也期待着Tharkûn的回答。

“真没想到我的那次小经历会传到孤山这边来。”巫师顺了顺他的胡子，“治好主人公的魔法，的确能治愈世上所有人呢。”

“那……”Fili似乎是鼓起了一切勇气才小声地问出口：“它也能治曾祖父的病吗？”

Thorin听见有人倒抽了一口气，然后才意识到那个人就是他自己。为什么他没有想到还有这个办法？在祖父病倒的这么多年来，他就一直在寻找任何能治好祖父的办法，他甚至还去询求了精灵的意见。不，他是有想过的。可是他不愿意把他的时间和希望浪费在一个传说上，一个很可能是完全虚构的故事上。然而，刚刚巫师确实是证实了这个魔法泉水的存在。只要巫师再一步地确定，这个泉水可以让祖父痊愈……

“嗯……”巫师沉默了。他没有发现王厅里的所有矮人都屏住气等待着。

“在某种层面来说，的确是可以。”

听到这句话的Thorin激动地往前踏出一步。他开口正要叫住巫师，让巫师一一道出关于那个泉水的事情：“Tharkûn——”

这个时候，那些早在几分钟前就该到达的守卫终于来到了。他们向Thrain行了礼，然后便带走了巫师。Thorin着急地看了看他的父亲，发现Thrain也被巫师刚刚的话震惊到了。Thorin环顾了一下四周，除了Thrain以外，他的所有家人都有点心神不宁。只有王座另一边的Dis，她在看着Thorin。

“冷静，”她用口型说道，“等下。”

※

Dis是正确的。

在Tharkûn投下了那句炸弹似的话之后，大家都没心情应付正事。还好有Dis和Thorin在撑场，虽然Thorin也没比Thrain好到哪里去。他一直在思考该怎么向巫师寻求协助，对方不愿意的话他可能还得威胁巫师，虽然那明显是个不明智的举动。得到泉水的信息之后，去把它取回来的最佳人选，他想应该是Nori了。

……不。Thorin要亲自去迷雾山脉，亲自把救祖父的药带回来。除了他以外没有更合适的人选了。他需要离开孤山，甚至还需要面对恶龙Smaug。他可能不会活着回来。可是为了他最尊敬的祖父，他愿意冒这个险。

在他暗自下决定的没多久之后，代理王Thrain宣布他需要休息，今天的政务便提早结束了。

Thorin第一时间便是前往老国王的卧室，希望他能在那里找到Tharkûn。他没猜错，刚推开门他便看见祖父病床旁边的灰袍子。

“Thorin。”巫师头也没回，挥手示意让他坐在床的另一边。他在那找到一把平常放在客厅的木椅，看来巫师在等待他的到来。

“Tharkûn，”Thorin看见祖父正在熟睡，于是把声音压得更低。“你知道我要来找你？”

巫师仔细地看着他，像是在探索Thorin的内心，然而Thorin并不惧怕他。“看来你是下定了决心，我想，不论我同意与否也阻止不了你。”

“那你是同意要带我去泉水的所在地吗？”

“不，我并没有那样说。”

“那你是在拒绝帮忙吗？”Thorin迅速地从木椅上站起来，只要再稍微动一下就能拔出腰间的大剑了。

“不，我也没有那样说。”这次巫师的话里带着欢快的语气，让Thorin不解地皱起了眉。

“Tharkûn，我可没有时间跟你玩谜题游戏。”Thorin冷冷地说。

“放轻松点。虽然我不能亲自带领你，可是我知道有一个人能解决你的问题。”说着，他从灰色的袖子里抽出一张羊皮纸，隔着床交给了Thorin。那是一幅地图，似乎描画着一个位于蓝山山脉以东、迷雾山脉以西的小国家。不是矮人的国家。

顶端写着：“夏尔王国，”Thorin念。“袋底洞。”这个地名特别用红色圈了起来，似乎十分重要。

“是的。你必须前往这个国家，找到住在袋底洞的王子。跟他说出你的烦恼，他便会知道要怎么做。”

听罢，Thorin的脸色瞬间沉了下来。“……你知道我对别国的皇室是怎么想的。而且，我以为泉水在恶龙Smaug所在的迷雾山脉里，不是吗？你现在是要我翻过迷雾山脉，越过我的目的地，去一个几乎没人听说过的地方，找一个不知道会不会帮忙的人，然后再出发去我本来早就能到的地点？”

见巫师没有回应，他又说：“我本该知道找你是在浪费我的时间。”

不知道是不是Thorin的错觉，巫师的眼里似乎闪烁着光芒。

“我不强求你相信我，可是他是这世上唯一能帮助你的存在了。”说罢Tharkûn便站起身来，转身离开了。

留在卧室里的Thorin看着沉睡的老国王，不知道该不该听信巫师的话。他只希望祖父现在能醒过来，像以前一样拍着他的头，笑着告诉他，一个未来国王该会怎么做。从祖父病发以来，Thorin就没有听过祖父的笑声了。

“Thorin……”可能是Mahal听见了他的愿望，Thror醒了。老国王伸出虚弱的手，让Thorin帮他坐起身。“你怎么来了？”他看了看周围，问，“怪了，Sif怎么不在。一般Tharkûn来探访，她都会兴奋得像个小女孩一样。”

Thorin不忍心再次告诉他，祖母已经在八年前归往Mahal的殿堂了。生病后的Thror，一般需要一刻钟才能想起Thorin的名字。然而今天祖父的状态似乎特别好，就像是Mahal在提示Thorin什么一样。

“我在这里，祖父。”

Thorin看了看被他紧紧握在手中的羊皮纸，做了一个决定。


	3. 第二章

在遥远的夏尔王国的一座宫殿里，住着一个霍比特人。这里的宫殿跟人类的印象中的大型地上建筑很不一样，这里的宫殿跟民房一样，都是建在地下里的。夏尔国的宫殿可不是那种富丽堂皇、充满腐败气息的殿堂；但是，它也并非是那种了无生气的洞穴。这是个霍比特人的宫殿，也是舒舒服服的代名词。这里只有一切令生活更美好舒适的东西，例如温暖的壁炉、软绵绵的扶手椅、干净的小手帕……当然，还有很多很多的储食室。

住在袋底洞里的这位霍比特人，是Bilbo Baggins。Bilbo刚吃完午餐，正坐在房子外面的长椅上抽着烟斗。他深深地吸了一口，然后呼出了一个完美的烟圈。Bilbo骄傲地看着那个白圈圈飘得越来越远，直到它撞在一面灰色的墙上。他皱着鼻子瞪着谋杀了他的烟圈的那坨灰色，然后才回过神来意识到那是一个人的衣服。

“Gandalf！”Bilbo惊呼，他立刻站了起来迎接，“你怎么会在夏尔？”

灰衣服的主人正是巫师Gandalf。虽然霍比特孩子们都听过巫师抓坏孩子吃的故事，可是因为外祖父和母亲的关系，就算他们很少见面，Gandalf仍然是Bilbo从小就认识的好朋友。尤其是当Belladonna刚过世的那段时间，Gandalf更是花了一年多的时间跟这个伤心的小霍比人生活。可是最近几年，灰袍巫师总在中土大陆的别处有事要办，甚至有两年还错过了老国王的生日派对。所以他突然现身在袋底洞的门前实在是吓了Bilbo一跳。

“Bilbo，我的孩子！看来你的脚背毛一年比一年英俊了。”灰袍巫师笑眯眯地跟他说。

“那是什么意思？难道我就没有一年比一年英俊吗？”Bilbo摆出一副狠狠的脸，假装着生气。

“噢原谅我这个老头子。前一阵子一直在跟矮人打交道，习惯了聊毛发了。啊，”他夸张地挥了挥他的手杖，“我都开始想念跟霍比特人聊天气了。”

Bilbo一听便尴尬得涨红了脸。很多年前有一次他没有认出Gandalf，于是一直用“早上好”想打发对方离开。结果Gandalf用一堆谜题来回应，最后Bilbo是因为巫师的烟火才想起他的。“咳咳，我完全不知道你在说什么，今天的阳光真是明媚——”Bilbo本来想尽快转移话题，却看见Gandalf又笑眯眯地看着他，他才发现自己踩进了巫师的语言陷阱里。他瞪了一眼门前的巫师，然后想起了一件很重要的事情：“啊！我在做什么呢，请进请进。我昨天刚烤了些罂粟籽蛋糕，请一定要一边吃一边跟我说说你‘跟矮人打交道’的事！”

“当然当然，我可不敢不听王子殿下的命令呢。”

※

他们一起吃完下午茶之后又回到了门外，这次Gandalf坐在Bilbo边上一起抽着烟斗，看着悠闲的夏尔。

“夏尔国里最令我想念的果然是Longbottom烟草。”Gandalf呼出又一个完美的大烟圈，Bilbo不服气地怀疑他是不是偷偷在用魔法帮忙。然后那个烟圈突然变成了一只小烟鸟，证实了他的想法。

小鸟在Bilbo的眼前转了几个圈。“你可不会就为了一小袋叶子过来夏尔的吧？”Bilbo问。他知道这个灰袍巫师的每个举动是照着他的‘计划’走的。

过了好几秒钟Gandalf都没有回答，让Bilbo好奇地往巫师的方向看了看。不看还好，他发现Gandalf在用他特有的‘意味深长’目光打量着他，让他立刻警惕了起来：“我？！不不不，Gandalf，经过上次跟上上次之后，我是不会再帮你做麻烦事的了。”

“别担心，我不会再需要任何鸭子毛了。”

提到那件事让Bilbo痛苦地哀嚎了一声。

为了再次忘记那次的悲惨经历，Bilbo吸了一大口烟，熟悉的烟草味道在他的鼻腔里回荡着。

就在这个时候，Gandalf又缓缓开口：“Bilbo……你有没有想过离开夏尔？”

“什……什么？！咳咳……！”巫师的发言让Bilbo一下子呛到了。

他咳出来的烟雾在巫师的一个挥手之下，变成一条条的棒状物，然后关住了刚好在飞过来的小烟鸟，就像一个精致的雀笼。鸟儿在烟笼子里挣扎了几下之后便放弃，在空中一动也不动。“你自己一个在袋底洞已经挺长时间了，”巫师边说边打了个响指，烟笼子顿时消散在空中。“出去走走总是会有好处的。”小鸟先是抖动了一下翅膀，然后很快又开始飞翔，打了个圈之后也消散开了。

Bilbo目瞪口呆地看着这一切。“你到底想说什么？”

“我的孩子……”Gandalf用手上的长烟斗敲打着膝盖，似乎在思考计算些什么。那是一个细细长长的烟斗，棕红色的，在巫师手里显得格外光亮。烟槽上的木头雕刻着百合花，仔细看的话还能发现烟管上有镀银的橡树叶图案。

“这样说吧，我从来没有在我的烟圈上施过魔法。”

“鬼才信你的烟圈可以自己长出翅膀。”Bilbo酸酸地回应。

“不，我没有说谎。所有的魔法都来源自这个烟斗——”他轻轻地挥了挥烟斗，“——的本身。只是使用者可以随意控制它产生的烟雾。”

Bilbo希望他那“很想要”的表情没有很明显地表现了出来。

“在下一个月圆之前，我会前往瑞文戴尔探望朋友。到时候我的心情特别好，说不定会把我最爱的烟斗送给在那遇见的霍比特人哦。”

“瑞文戴尔那么远也有霍比特人吗？”Bilbo疑惑地问。

Gandalf听罢笑着摇了摇头，“的确没有。”

Bilbo思考了半响，才明白对方的意思。“不不。”他夸张地挥了挥手，“我是绝对不会离开夏尔的。就算是我想，外公也是一定不会允许的。”

“Bilbo！”Gandalf装着很惊讶的样子，“你还是小孩子吗？只是离开一下下去观光而已，不需要也向你的外公汇报吧？”

“你也认识我的外公，你知道他是个怎样的人。”Bilbo叹了一口气，“不过谢谢你的好意了。”

“也罢。我挺喜欢这个小东西的，不用送走它也是件好事。”说着Gandalf又深深地吸了一口烟。烟圈变成好几只活泼的小鸟，甚至还有一只喷着火的小龙。

那天晚上他们就再也没有提过这个话题了。

※

第二天一早醒来，Bilbo正打算要做两人份的早餐，却发现大号客房的客人早已不见踪影。大概是早早上路去忙他的“巫师事情”吧。

多亏了Gandalf，他昨晚的梦里不只出现了矮人，精灵，还有恶龙Smaug——他从小就听说过关于Smaug的故事。Smaug本来要抓他当作饭后点心，在最后一刻出现了一群头发胡子都乱糟糟的矮人救了他。那群矮人说着他听不懂的语言，最后把他带到了精灵的城镇。

梦里的精灵城跟母亲描述的一模一样——所有东西虽然大了一号，可是又不会觉得有哪里不妥。Bilbo的母亲生前很喜欢到处旅游，她最喜欢的地方便是瑞文戴尔。她不知道跟Bilbo讲过多少次她在那里的各种经历。临终前，她甚至说过想再一次去那个庇护所，亲自跟那里的朋友说再见。

从袋底洞的窗外看出去，Bilbo能看见夏尔国的边境。再过去一点，他心想，就是瑞文戴尔了。他真的很想亲眼看一看，那个让母亲不能忘怀的漂亮城镇。

“咻——”突如其来的声音把他拉回了现实，原来是水烧开了。

“Bilbo Baggins！你在做什么百日梦呢！”他急急忙忙地把水壶拿开壁炉，然后泡了一壶甘菊茶。除了烟草以外，甘菊茶最能让他平静下来了。

Bilbo把茶倒进杯子里。那是一个精致的白色小瓷杯，杯口的边缘被红色小花图案装饰着，是他母亲生前最爱用的杯具之一。他举起还冒着白烟的茶杯，深深地吸了一口气。

甘菊特有的清甜味道充满了他的鼻腔。

“果然，还是待在家里好。”Bilbo感叹，“说什么出门冒险嘛！”

然而，话音刚落，茶杯突然从他的指间滑落。“咔嚓”的一声，他母亲最爱的瓷杯就这么碎掉在地毯上。

“该死。”他小声咒骂着，然后弯下身来开始捡地上的碎片。没多久后Bilbo又大声地骂：“该死！”原来是他不小心被瓷杯的碎片割到了食指。他立刻把手指含进嘴里，然后习惯性地去拿厨房柜子里的药瓶子。

没受伤的手刚伸出去，Bilbo才想起了什么，又默默地放下了手。

母亲已经不在了，他又是孤单一人。就算有了这瓶药水，根本也没有用啊，那是因为——

“——你根本就配不上袋底洞！”Lobelia尖声尖气的声音突然在他的脑海里响起。

她不久前特意来到Bilbo门前，对他说：“你自己一个人霸占着全夏尔第二大的宫殿是想怎么样？袋底洞不是一个单身霍比特人的住所，那个后花园，那些银器和那些空房间都应该是给霍比特孩子的！你快离开这里，让给你的表亲Otho啊！我们可是比你更有希望在近期内生小宝宝呢。”

当时听到那番话的他还很火大。现在他只觉得，也许，也许Lobelia说的是对的。

袋底洞需要的是好好运用它的主人，需要的是孩子们的大脚丫在地板奔跑的嗒嗒声，需要的是家庭和爱。不是一个多愁善感的单身汉。

他是该离开这里了。

※

下定决心的Bilbo很快便行动起来。他在母亲的宝箱里找到一个老旧的棕色背包，想必是母亲以前旅行用的。想到他也要带着这个背包旅行，而且目的地还是母亲最爱的精灵城，就让他激动不已。

他收拾了几套换洗衣服，当然还有他最好的马甲——那是他要在瑞文戴尔里穿的。他作为一个霍比特绅士，可不能在精灵面前失礼呢。他在书房里找到母亲亲自描绘的地图，一个快生锈的指南针，还有一根高度刚好的步行仗。接下来是日用品、一些金币、和几个蜂蜜蛋糕。

啊，差点忘了，他怎么能不带上手帕呢！

除了收拾行李，他还把家里值钱的东西给藏了起来。

虽然他是决定要离开袋底洞，可也不代表着他要让给Lobelia啊！想到那个小人很有可能会趁他不在就占领袋底洞，却找不到她苦苦思念的银汤匙，他就不禁偷笑了起来。

出门前，Bilbo在父母的肖像前停了下来。

“父亲。母亲。”他尊敬地朝肖像点了点头。“我，我要出门了。”

Bilbo张了张口，一时之间想不到还该说些什么。最后他只挤出一句：“我会想你们的。”一如以往地。

在踏出袋底洞的前一刻，他在绿色大门前停住了几秒钟。他最后还是决定折返到厨房，带上药瓶子。

以防万一。


	4. 第三章

夏尔王国，是个奇怪的地方。这是Thorin刚到这个国家的第一印象。

从刚进国境开始，他便看到在每一座小山丘冒出一个个圆圆的大木板。一开始他完全不知道那是什么，直到后来他看到有人打开那些木板，出入山丘的时候，他才明白那是这里的人民的房子。真是奇怪。虽然Thorin自己也是住在山里，可是孤山是一座坚硬的大石山，不像这里都是松软的泥土。Thorin真的不能理解，实在是太奇怪了。

还有这里的居民，他们叫霍比特人，在经过布里的时候Thorin他们已经遇见了几个。他们比一般的矮人还要矮小，不清楚的人可能还会把他们当成矮人。然而，他们都有着精灵般的尖耳朵，而且脸上也完全没有胡子，他们的毛发似乎都长在了头顶上和脚背上。说到霍比特人的脚，也是十分的怪异。他们异常的大，也不用穿任何鞋子或者袜子，却能安然无恙地走在路上。

这里的大路小路弯弯曲曲的，纵横交错，又没有明确的路标。Thorin再次摊开那张快支离破碎的地图，试图分辨目前的所在地。他开始怀疑巫师把他叫到这里来，也许只是为了看他笑话。这里应该要左转还是右转来着？他低声咒骂着。

“Thorin，你看那个牌子是不是写着袋底洞？”Balin指了指他们正前方不远处，一个Thorin本以为是绊脚石的东西。那其实是一个老旧的牌子，上面富有异国情调的字体的确是写着“袋底洞”。

感谢Mahal他带上了Balin。

袋底洞跟其他房子比起来很不一样，就连围栏到正门的距离都要比别人长。而且它的地理位置似乎就在夏尔国里最繁荣的正中间，高高的山丘似乎在述说着“我比你们都要厉害”。

Thorin已经开始讨厌这个地方的主人了。

Balin上前去敲了敲那扇绿色的大木门。没多久后，一个穿着一身黄色礼服的女性霍比特人从里面冒出来了。两个矮人对视了一眼：灰袍巫师指示他们找的的确是个王子没错吧？

习惯外交的Balin首先以手触胸说道：“Balin，听候您的差遣。请问这里是袋底洞吗？”

那个女人的脸上露出厌恶的表情：“袋底洞不需要推销员，也不欢迎乞丐！”她做出一个手势，像是要赶走讨人厌的小动物。

Thorin一听顿时脸都黑了，还好Balin的反应更快，赶在Thorin做出什么得罪对方的事之前，赶紧说：“抱歉，是我没有事先说清楚。我们来自远方的矮人王国依鲁伯，这位是依鲁伯的王子。他想跟袋底洞的王子商量点事，不知道他现在方便吗？”

她看了Thorin一眼，尖声评论道：“你真的是一个矮人王子？你看上去一点都不富有，头发还乱糟糟的。”

Thorin的忍耐到了极限了。

“这里没有你的事，女人！”矮人王子低吼，“快叫你的主子出来。”

她的脸扭曲了一下。

“我的丈夫，”她尖声强调丈夫两个字，“现在没空接待你们，以后也不会有空。”

Thorin抛下一句“正合我意”转头就走。管他Tharkûn说了什么，他宁愿失败，也不要跟这个女人和她丈夫再说上任何一句话。

※

夏尔王国，真是个恶心的地方。

这些霍比特人，一定是那些肮脏的精灵的后代。不然要怎么解释这些一直在变化的道路？Thorin敢肯定刚刚过来的时候，这条小径不是长这样子的。

他阴沉地瞪着地图，完全没注意看路，差点就撞上了迎面而来的矮人。

“Thorin！”幸好对方及时叫住他。

“Dwalin！”Balin首先回过神来，“你不是该在布里等我们回去吗，难道发生了什么事情？”

“Fili和Kili不见了，所以我在想他们会不会来夏尔找你们。”

妈的。

Thorin本来就没打算把他的侄子带上这趟旅程。他们的年纪还太小了，而且外出总是充满着变数。结果他们一行人到达绿林的边缘时，才发现载行李的马车上多载了两个年轻矮人。当时也没别的办法，只能让他们跟上了。Balin写了信让Dis不要担心，还让Fili和Kili答应不要乱跑，要乖乖听大人的话，不然回去可不止是被打屁股了。

然而，那还是阻止不了那两个麻烦制造者。

他们三个先是匆匆忙忙地在夏尔走了一圈，结果什么发现都没有。于是又赶回去布里跟其他人碰头。Bofur一看见他们便摇了摇头，让Thorin的心沉了下来。

希望Fili和Kili只是在到处乱走，没有什么三长两短就感谢Mahal了。

在Dwalin的指示下，几个矮人再次分头行动。Thorin在转了几个弯之后，不知道怎样来到了布里空旷无人的街上，明明地图说这里应该是个市集来着。Kili他们肯定不会在这里，他懊恼地想。正要离开这片区域时，他听到了那两把熟悉的声音。

“快放开我的哥哥！”是Kili。

“你别太过分了！”和Fili。

Thorin猛然转过头来，终于找到了他的两个侄子。还有一个霍比特人背对着Thorin，正在牢牢地抓着Fili的手臂。

“你们再吵，我就把你们卖给人口贩子！”他听见那个霍比特人凶狠地说。

Thorin此刻只知道一件事，那就是要保护他最爱的侄子们。他两三个箭步到那个霍比特人的背后，并迅速地从腰间拔出Deathless，驾在对方的脖子上。

“再动，我就让你人首异地。”

※

什、什么？

Bilbo花了几秒钟才意识到发生了什么。

不，他还是不知道到底发生了什么。为什么会有一把剑架在他的脖子上？他能感觉到脖子上那冰凉的刀刃，甚至还有点痒痒的。

他僵在原地，回想着事情的经过试着搞清楚到底发生了什么事。

今天已经是他来到布里的第五天了。几天前那突如其来的勇气，好像到达这个人类小城镇的瞬间，就消失得无影无踪。Bilbo不太敢自己一个人继续往前进，来布里的路上已经够可怕了，他不敢想象前面还有更长的路要走。可是他更不敢回去夏尔，面对外公的愤怒。不知道老国王Took是不是已经发现他的失踪，也不知道Bilbo的园丁有没有看见他留在袋底洞门前的信。

面对着这么多未知之数，Bilbo只能选择一天又一天地续着旅馆的房费。至少好处是他能仔细地欣赏这个繁忙的城镇。

就在Bilbo停滞不前的第五天，他正要去昨天发现的本地餐馆尝试他们的午餐，结果一出房间就被撞个满怀。

“嘿！”“嗨！”Bilbo低头一看，发现有两个小孩子正瞪着大眼看着他。应该是一对兄弟。

虽说是小孩子，可是仔细一看，那个金发的男孩的脸上有着稀疏的胡子。难不成，他们是矮人？说起来，他昨晚的确有听到旅馆职员跟其他客人八卦说，有几个矮人入住了。看来矮人在布里也不常见。

而他一下子得面对两个。他突然想起几天前Gandalf跟他提过的事——聊毛发——于是他结结巴巴地说：“呃，你们的头发，真是，顺滑……？”

两张小脸对着Bilbo皱了起来。Gandalf的那招似乎不太管用呢。

于是他立刻换回以往的说法：“对不起，我是Bilbo，Bilbo Baggins。你们呢？”

“Fili，”金色的男孩先说。

“和Kili！”黑色的男孩喊着。

““听候您的差遣！””他们俩一起说着，一边对Bilbo鞠了个躬。不过很明显地，那个黑色的小头颅快了半拍，而且也鞠得更深。

Bilbo被他们逗乐了，忍不住噗嗤地笑了出来。

他也很快地获得了回应：“你是在嘲笑我们吗，Boggins老爷？”黑发男孩鼓起脸，一脸被冒犯的样子。

“不不不，我怎么敢呢。”

没多久，他们俩便成为了Bilbo的新朋友。Fili和Kili对身为霍比特人的Bilbo十分好奇，于是一股脑儿地问了他很多问题。满足完他们的好奇心之后，Bilbo又被他们扯到布里的市中心到处逛，很快他便感觉要累瘫了。于是三个人在一个稍微无人的地方停了下来休息。

“Baggins老爷，没想到你的体力比小兔子还要差！”Fili开玩笑说。

Bilbo瞪了瞪那个孩子，然后突然有了一个报复的主意。他抓着金发男孩，使劲地在男孩的肚子上瘙痒，让Fili不停地发出咯咯的笑声。

“快放开我的哥哥！”Kili想要拯救他的兄弟。同时，Fili也假装生气地喊：“你别太过分了！”

于是他也配合着他们，使出他最凶的声音：“你们再吵，我就把你们卖给人口贩子！”

再下一秒，就有一把大剑在他的脖子边上了。

“舅舅！”Fili惊讶地喊道。

“你们没事吧？”一个低沉的声音在Bilbo的背后响起。“这个霍比特人”他咬牙切齿地说出霍比特人四个字，“没对你们做什么吧？”

“你误会啦！”Kili似乎快哭了，“Boggins老爷是我们的朋友！”

那个矮人——Fili和Kili的舅舅——终于放下了他手中的剑。Bilbo也终于能放轻松了。他感到整个人有气无力的，于是噗通地跪在地上。

“Baggins老爷，你没事吧？”他听到其中一个男孩问。

“呜哇，Boggins老爷，你的脖子流血了！”

是、是吗？Bilbo虚弱地想。他伸手摸摸脖子，发现的确是湿湿的，不过完全没有他小时候划到大腿那一次那么严重。

“我没事，”他尝试站起来，然后眼前一黑——

※

Bilbo在一个陌生的房间里醒过来，有点搞不清到底发生了什么。

“小伙子，你醒了？”一个他没见过的矮人问他，那个矮人有着长长的白胡子。他告诉Bilbo，Bilbo是因为太紧张而且太饿了，所以才会晕倒的。“真是抱歉，我们的领队似乎把你吓得不轻。”矮人说。

“没事，”Bilbo回答。“那又不是你的错，你不需要代他道歉。”

矮人做出一个为难的表情。“Baggins老爷……这样吧，你需要什么补偿，我们一定会尽量满足你的。”

Bilbo一开始本来想拒绝的。后来他灵机一动，想到了一个两全其美的方案：“听Fili和Kili说，你们之后要回去你们的国家，依鲁伯王国是吗？其实我正要前往瑞文戴尔，似乎有一段路程可以同行。你们不介意的话，我可以跟你们一起上路吗？”

那个矮人似乎也觉得那是个不错的主意。他出去外面询问其他人的意见，留下Bilbo在房间暗自兴奋。

没想到他在这次旅程还可以跟矮人交朋友。也许他能趁这段时间融入进去他们的群体，学习矮人的习俗。他很喜欢Fili和Kili，也期待着认识其他人。除了那两兄弟的舅舅，大概会很难接近……

Bilbo一想到那个低沉的声音，就打了个寒颤。

就在他这么想的时候，他听到门外传来模糊的对话，于是便凑近去听。不去还好，一听他就认出那是Fili和Kili的舅舅的声音：“……他一定会是一个累赘。”

“我觉得多一个伙伴也无妨，”刚刚那个白胡子矮人说，“而且他还可以顺便帮忙看着Fili和Kili，不让他们到处乱跑。”

“无论如何，我是不会信任霍比特人的。”

Bilbo感到一阵突如其来的沮丧。


	5. 第四章

“此路不通！”队伍的前方传来Bofur的叫喊声。

Bilbo加入这个矮人队伍以后已经有两天了。他们帮他找来一匹小马，费用当然是由Bilbo自己来付了。对马毛过敏的他庆幸自己没有忘带手帕，不然他也不知道会成为什么狼狈样。有很多次，他在打喷嚏的时候，会看到他们的领队往他投来厌恶的目光。

虽然Bilbo没有表现出来，心底里还是有点伤心的。即使发生了初次见面的不幸事件，他依然想跟Thorin成为朋友。尤其是当他发现，Thorin有着跟他嗓音相配的帅气面孔时，他更想要打破两人之间的隔膜。不过对方似乎对霍比特人有着严重的偏见，就连跟Bilbo打招呼都不乐意。听说是在夏尔闹得很不愉快，Bilbo改天一定得打听详细的故事。

除了两兄弟以外，Bofur是对Bilbo最友好的。队伍里还有Balin——那个白胡子矮人——和他的兄弟Dwalin、Nori、Oin，当然还有他们的领队Thorin了。

Bofur和Nori一般走在队伍前方，负责探路，以免出现什么突发情况。比如说现在。

“怎么会这样？”Bilbo听到Dwalin问，“前几天路明明还是通的。”

Bilbo探了探头。他们正在走的大路上两边都是树林。不过就在不远处，一堆大石块形成的石山正立在路中央，完完全全地挡住了他们。“是不是山崩了？”

“要绕路吗？”Balin提出，“我估算最多要多用四天时间吧。”几个矮人纷纷转向Thorin，等着他做出决定。

Bilbo其实挺着急的。加上他之前呆在布里的时间，如果再拖几天，他就要赶不上在月圆之前到达瑞文戴尔了。他抱着不可能的希望看着Thorin。

Thorin环顾了四周，目光似乎还在Bilbo身上停留了一秒。“……不。前往夏尔国已经浪费不少时间了。Bofur、Dwalin。你们看看有没有什么办法能在这些石头之间开出一条路。”

两个被点名的矮人听话地上前。Bofur在他的工具包里拿出铁镐，而Dwalin直接举起他的斧头正要往石头上砍。

突然，那堆石块缓缓地自己动了起来，形成一个人的形状。它站了起来，似乎跟山一样高。所有人都被吓坏了，定睛看了好久才纷纷找掩护，因为不知道这个怪物是敌是友。

“这他妈的是什么？”Nori惊叫。

“应该是石巨人！”Balin激动地回应，“没想到我居然可以亲眼目睹他们！”

“我们现在该怎么做？”Bofur问。

“ _进攻。_ ”Thorin突然喊出Bilbo听不懂的语言，“ _进攻！_ ”

Bilbo完全不知道发生了什么。只见所有矮人，除了他身后的两个小孩以外，都拿起了自己的武器往前冲。他们嘴里叫喊着矮人语，攻击着石巨人的脚。然而那一点用都没有。石巨人似乎不痛不痒，他们甚至都不知道石巨人有没有痛觉。它只在挥动它的岩石大手，像是在赶走烦人的苍蝇一样。

Bilbo不知道自己能帮上什么忙，只能护着Fili和Kili，默默地观察着。

因为石头与石头之间摩擦，石巨人的一举一动都发出巨大的噪音。不知道是不是他的错觉，Bilbo觉得他能听到巨人的动作以外的摩擦声，仔细听的话，还有点像四个字：“请停下来”。他花了几秒钟才想明白，原来他听到的是石巨人在说话！

“大伙儿！”他赶紧从藏身处跑出来，“快停下！我觉得石巨人有话要对我们说！”

“你疯了吗？”Dwalin头也不回地回应。“快躲起来！”

在Bilbo看不到的地方，Thorin犹豫了。说实话他认为他们是打不赢这场硬战的，所以还不如赌一把：“停下！听他说。”如果赌输了，他一定要亲自夺下那个霍比特人的命。

所有人，包括那个石巨人，都停了下来。“谢谢你。”石头缓慢地摩擦着。Bofur和Nori都不可置信地在Bilbo和石巨人之间来回张望。Oin拿出他的助听器，不过石巨人这么响，Bilbo很怀疑那个助听器的必要性。

“我正思考问题，不知不觉便来到这里。你们能为我解答否？”石巨人轰隆轰隆地问：“到底何为最强？”

“当然是拥有最锋利的斧头、最强壮的矮人了。”Dwalin说。

“他要是不穿盔甲，不用几秒钟就死了。”Oin反驳。

“哈，我觉得是挖出最大颗的钻石的矮人。”Bofur说。

“那我就是偷走那块钻石的人。”Nori坏笑着。

“Thorin舅舅最强！”Fili在后方大喊，他旁边的Kili点头和应。

“不，我还没有足够的能力能称得上最强。”Thorin说。

“智慧也是很重要的呢。”Balin补充。

石巨人听到每个答复都一一摇头。然而只剩下一个人没有回答了。所有人都转向Bilbo，无声地等着他。

“要我说的话……”Bilbo陷入了沉思。

一直以来，他都觉得母亲是世上最厉害的存在。母亲美丽又善良，勇敢又聪慧过人。就连外公和Gandalf也敌不过她。可是，父亲去世后，母亲就不再如以前有神了。Belladonna病倒在床上，就算Bilbo再怎么照顾她也不见好转。当时他坐在病床边，痛苦地想，如果那个寒冬带走的是他，而不是父亲的话……

母亲就不用经历那些痛苦了。

是爱夺走了母亲的性命。

“爱。”Bilbo最后说，“我觉得是爱。”

过了半响，石巨人终于满意地点了点头。“说得有理。”它把一只大手躺平放在地上，示意让他们走上去：“刚才浪费你们的时间，抱歉了。让我送你们一程。”

于是他们一行八个矮人、一个霍比特人、加上小马和马车，全都站在了石巨人的手掌上。因为小时候的一次意外，Bilbo对高度十分敏感。所以当石巨人提起手，开始走动的时候，Bilbo觉得有些晕眩。有两次要不是Dwalin和Thorin在背后及时抓住他，他就差点要从巨人的指缝之间掉下去了。

石巨人才用了十多分钟，便走完了他们本来需要三四天的路程。它放下Bilbo一行人之后便一声不发地离开了。

※

那天晚上，他们在树林里找到了扎营的地方。Bofur和Oin在一口大锅里煮着路上打来的兔子，其他人围坐在营火四周开始聊天。经过这么累人的一天，他们现在才能真正地放松下来。

“真是奇妙。”Balin说，“我只有在传说中读到过石巨人，不知道原来他们真的存在。”

“这趟旅程本来就是在追随着一个传说，不是吗。”Nori哼了一声。

“你们在说什么？什么传说？”Bilbo不解地问道。

所有矮人都安静了下来。

“我觉得，”Balin看了一眼他们的领队，“让Baggins老爷知道我们当初去夏尔国的目的也无妨。”

提到夏尔让Thorin的脸色沉了下去。他最后点了点头，然后精力充沛的Fili和Kili便自告奋勇地跟Boggins老爷讲了一遍《Bogan的传说》，Balin在一旁补充。原来他们是想找出传说中的魔法泉水，来救病重的老国王。Bilbo只觉得那个传说异常的耳熟，大概是母亲以前有跟他讲过类似的故事吧。

“然后Gandalf要你们去夏尔找袋底洞的王子？你们没找到就折返了？”Bilbo好奇。他想不明白为什么Gandalf要指示这些矮人来找他，却同时又诱惑他去瑞文戴尔。

Thorin给了他一个疑惑的眼神，这个时候Bilbo才察觉Thorin，那个讨厌他的Thorin，正坐在他的旁边。“我们到达了袋底洞。虽然没能跟王子说上话，可是他妻子的态度让我认为没有那个必要了。”

喔，那应该是Lobelia。Bilbo突然能体谅Thorin这几天的举止了。谁让他第一个面对的霍比特人，是那个大名鼎鼎的Lobelia公主呢？只是没想到那个贪婪的小人才花了不到五天就住进了袋底洞，Bilbo的家。他叹了一口气，张开口正想解释谁才是真正的袋底洞王子。

结果Thorin还没说完。“谢谢你，Baggins老爷。之前是我错了，”他带歉意地点了点头，“我以为所有霍比特人都像她那样卑鄙浅陋，原来只是皇室存在着这个问题。今天要不是你的机智，我们可能还在浪费时间。再一次感谢你。”

Bilbo连忙摇头：“不用谢我。作为队伍中暂时的一员，这都是我该做的。那个时候Thorin老爷你相信了我的话，让大家停手了，是我得谢谢你才对。”

Thorin似乎对他的回应感到十分惊讶。他本来还想说些什么，却刚好被Balin叫走了。临走前他们还互相道了晚安——那句低沉的“祝你有个好梦，Baggins老爷。”让他羞愧地心跳加速了——留下Bilbo坐在那里，不知道要做什么好。

“所以，你们是朋友了吗？”Bofur带着炖肉过来，打趣地用肩膀撞了他一下。

“我想算是吧！”Bilbo接过晚饭。

不知道是因为营火还是刚出锅的炖肉，Bilbo感到整个人都暖暖的。虽然他好像遗忘了什么重要的事情，不过当前还是填饱肚子更要紧啊。


	6. 第五章

第二天一早，Bilbo被什么东西给弄醒了。他梦见自己回到袋底洞了，正坐在他最爱的扶手椅上舒服得很呢。他不情愿地睁开眼，一看发现是Kili，一脸着急地扯着他的衣袖。

Bilbo先是紧张地四处张望，不过似乎没什么紧急事件，而且其他矮人还都在打鼾呢。于是他一边打着呵欠一边问：“怎么了？”

黑发男孩一言不发，一反常态的他让Bilbo担心了起来。Kili带着他走到Fili的睡铺，然后掀起了他哥哥的被子。

Bilbo倒抽了一口气。“怎么会这样？”Fili的小脚踝肿起了一个小包。虽然看起来还不严重，但还是得赶快治好。他轻轻地抚过那个肿块，让睡着的男孩“嘶”了一声。

“昨天在石巨人的手上扭到了。”Kili小声说，“Fili不让我告诉舅舅，因为舅舅会告诉妈妈，然后妈妈一定会生气的。我们也不能找Oin，因为他会告诉舅舅……所以只能拜托你了，Boggins老爷！”他看上去快要哭了。

“别担心，我有办法！”Bilbo马上说。他回到自己的睡铺边，在背包里找了找，把他临出门前才决定带上的那个小瓶子掏了出来。果然它还是能派上用场的。

他首先摇醒了Fili，向半睡半醒的男孩解释这是能让感觉他好点的药水，然后让他自己坐起来。Bilbo打开瓶子，正打算喂Fili喝掉里面的药水，却在最后一刻被一个想法停住了。

如果他没有猜错的话……

“Kili，你来吧。”他把药水瓶递给Kili。

Kili问都没有问为什么就接过瓶子，小心翼翼地让Fili喝掉药瓶里的所有液体。Fili咽下最后一口之后便睡回去了。剩下他们两个除了安静地看着Fili睡觉，也不知道还能做什么了。

然而不用多久，奇迹就出现了。

“好神奇！”Kili小声地惊呼，“Bilbo，你的药简直跟Bogan的魔法泉水一模一样耶！”才过了两分钟，Fili的脚踝已经好了，完全不像刚刚还肿着的样子。

啊。被Kili这么一说，Bilbo现在想来他的药水的确很像故事中的泉水，可以治疗大部分伤痛。而且这个药水的来源，也跟Bogan的传说有点相似。Bilbo突然知道了昨晚觉得故事熟悉的原因，也明白为什么Gandalf要Thorin他们来找他了。

他的小药瓶其实就是矮人们在寻找的魔法泉水。

并不是他不想交出药水，相反地，他很乐意帮这个忙。可是，跟传说不一样的是，他的药水有一个很重要的使用条件。

他该怎么开口跟Thorin说清楚？

Bilbo紧握着瓶子，草草地下了个决定：“你替我保密的话，我也不会跟你舅舅说Fili扭到了的事，好吗？”

※

袋底洞上种了一棵大橡树。Bilbo十二岁那年，他尝试去爬那棵树，结果失足掉了下来。幸好父亲及时用身体接住他，不然他就不止刮伤大腿了。虽然他流了很多血，可是父亲的头上流得更多。当时他不知道怎么办，只能放声大哭，直至母亲找到他们为止。他还记得母亲脸上那惊恐的表情。

那是他第一次看见那个小瓶子。

母亲先是喂他把药水喝掉，他顿时觉得大腿没有刚刚那么痛了。在他没注意到的时候，那个小瓶子又满了起来。Belladonna这个时候才颤抖着地把药水喂进Bungo的嘴里。

“爸爸会没事吗？”小霍比特人虚弱地问。他看着父亲的伤口慢慢愈合，直到完全消失为止，好像刚才什么事情都没有发生一样。

“没事了，Bilbo。爸爸没事了。”Belladonna说。“只要有我在，爸爸是不会有事的。”母亲轻轻地抱起Bilbo，拇指抚摸着他大腿上刚刚新结的痂。

犯困的Bilbo好像听见母亲还说了什么。

“对不起，妈妈不够爱你。”

※

Bilbo一路上都心事重重，却没发现Thorin和Dwalin都在频繁地往他的方向瞄。

他决定，就在那天晚上扎营的时候告诉Thorin。那应该是最好的时机了。

然而上天就像要跟Bilbo作对似的，他们一行人在下午便到达了精灵城的边界。Bilbo都差点忘了，矮人们只会陪他走布里到瑞文戴尔的这段路，接下来Bilbo便要留在精灵城，而他们要继续上路去找传说里的魔法泉水。然而，Bilbo知道他们要找的东西其实就在他的身上。

他们在精灵城和大路的交界停了下来。是最后道别的时候了，Bilbo心想。他紧握着口袋里的瓶子，想着要在这里把他知道的所有事情都讲出来。

这个时候，Thorin对大家说：“昨晚我和Balin商量好了，决定要在瑞文戴尔借宿一个晚上。”他的话让Fili和Kili爆出一声欢呼。Bilbo则是松了一口气，这样他还有时间仔细想怎样坦白一切。

“真是罕见，那个Thorin居然会同意留在那耶，”Bofur走过来把手勾在Bilbo的肩上，“不过可以跟我的好朋友Bilbo多呆一晚，我是没什么异议啦！”

Bilbo皱起眉头，“我听说矮人跟精灵的关系不太好，但是没想到会像你说的那么严重。”

“哦不，我们讨厌的是绿林的精灵，对这边的没多大意见。不过比这更重要的，是Thorin真的对皇室很反感啦。”

Bilbo心里好像有什么沉了下来。

“你知不知道，他曾经把快拍板的婚事给取消了，就因为他发现了对方其实是个矮人公主。然后再也没有人在依鲁伯里见到过那个公主啦。”

“喔，是吗……”他弱弱地回应。

“要赌吗？他等下会不会跟精灵领主打起来？”Bofur没有发现他的异样，继续说了好多有趣的话。可是Bilbo完全没有用心听。他嘴上附和着他的朋友，心里只顾着考虑，知道这个新消息后，他接下来到底该怎么办。

Bilbo暂时只能想到三个方案。选择一：他可以坦白一切，拯救矮人的国王。可是他也需要说出自己的身份来解释药水的来历，而得知真相的Thorin一定会讨厌他……好不容易才建立起来的关系就会这么破碎掉，这是他绝不希望发生的事。

选择二：隐瞒。什么都不说，祝福他们接下来的旅程，虽然他明知道在那里根本就不会有什么魔法泉水。这样他还会是矮人们的朋友，尤其是Thorin。不过，为了他的自私，矮人国王就不能得到药水了。

选择三：他得想个办法可以让他隐瞒身份，又能同时把药水和使用方法交给矮人们。两全其美。然而他认为，这基本上是不可能的。

目前为止最好的方案，似乎就是在他想到那个两全其美的办法之前，能掩盖事实就尽量掩盖了。至少，他还有在瑞文戴尔里一个晚上的时间……

※

当他一踏进精灵的国土时，Bilbo便能听到四处传来美妙的歌声，可惜现在的他完全没心情留意歌词。精灵的身影在树林里若隐若现，似乎在带领他们前往一个特定的地方。他们穿过无数的拱门和瀑布，最后来到了一个开放的庭院之中。

一个精灵站在平台上，张开双手迎接他们。他的头上戴着金冠，Bilbo猜他一定是个重要人物。

“欢迎，欢迎！我是Elrond，瑞文戴尔的领主。”那位精灵自我介绍道，“没想到瑞文戴尔今天会迎来何等的稀客，王子殿下。”

Bilbo慌了。他才刚决定要隐瞒，却万万没想到精灵领主一开口便说穿了他的身份。Eru啊，他到底该怎么办？然而他更没料到的是，Thorin和他的两个侄子竟然走了上前。

“依鲁伯的山下王子Fili和Kili，听候您的差遣。”两个矮人孩子一起鞠躬，似乎比上次更要有板有眼。

“Thror之子，Thrain之子，山下王子Thorin，”Thorin老爷，不，Thorin王子行了个点头礼。“感谢你的慷慨接待。我们只打算打扰你一个晚上，而这位霍比特老爷是特意来游历的。”

“呃，嗯。Gandalf要我在这里等他。”Bilbo结结巴巴地说。

“能亲自接待你们是我的荣幸。”领主向着三位王子回礼。Bilbo发现Elrond特别地往他的方向看了一眼，让他心虚地低下了头。“巫师似乎几天后才会到达，在这段时间里希望你们入住愉快！”

他们各自都被安排到邻近的寝室。除了Fili和Kili，两个孩子正乐此不疲地探索着他们被分配到的套房呢。Bilbo正在自己房间外的露台上，在那可以听见他们的玩闹声。他倚着阳台的护栏，心里想着他以后一定会最想这两个小麻烦的。

“一个金币足够让我知道你现在在想什么吗？”在他的左方突然出现一个声音，差点把Bilbo吓得掉下露台。

他抓住栏杆稳住身子，才发现原来是Thorin，正站在Bilbo左边房间的露台上。他都没注意到原来Thorin的房间跟他的相邻。“我只是在想Fili和Kili，不知道这值一个金币吗？”然后他想了想后又加上：“王子殿下。”

“叫我Thorin就好。”矮人王子皱了皱眉，“Baggins老爷，我衷心希望这地位的差异不会影响我们的友谊。”

“噢，完全不会。”因为这 _地位的差异_ 根本就不存在，Bilbo痛苦地想。“既然我要叫你Thorin，那你也得停止称呼我做老爷了。”

“一言为定。”他们交换了一个微笑。

他们明天便要分别了，Bilbo想，这个时候才不再拘谨，开始直呼对方的名字，是不是有点太晚了？他暗自感到遗憾，殊不知Thorin也正想着一模一样的事。过了半刻，他们才发现对方安静了下来，然而一时之间又不知道可以说些什么。

最后是Thorin先开的口。然而他才说了一个“我”字就停了下来，欲言又止的很不像他。最后他只说出短短一句：“以后，我能给你写信吗？”

Bilbo噗嗤地笑了出来：“当然了。如果王子殿下你不嫌弃的话，我一定会给你回信的。”然后他突然想起来，“喔，等等……难道说，生病的国王是你的……？”

“没错，是我的祖父。”Thorin的脸色沉了下来。“我只期望这趟旅途并没有白费。这个泉水是治好祖父的唯一希望了。”

“我相信运气会站在你那边的。”然而经过这几天，Bilbo也确信，站在自己这边的只有厄运了。

他们一句话也没有说，各自怀着不同的心思回到房间里。Bilbo瘫倒在大床上，看着高高的天花板，心里有个初步的计划在渐渐形成……

他突然从床上跳起来，拿起桌边的纸和笔，准备坦白一切。

※

入睡时间早就过了。Bilbo走出他的房间，穿过几个院子，最后找到了一个高台，从那里可以鸟瞰一部分的精灵城镇。

瑞文戴尔真的十分壮丽。Bilbo能明白为什么母亲最喜欢这里了。即使在是晚上，精灵城也不会完全被黑暗包围。除了灯火以外，那些小瀑布似乎也在自己发亮。如果Elrond领主允许，他可能会选择离开夏尔，永远地住在这里。

他深深地吸了一口夜晚的冷空气，清醒一下脑子。

“你跟你的母亲真的很像，Belladonna也很喜欢这个小角落。”一位精灵出现在他的旁边。

“噢，Elrond领主，我真是失礼……”Bilbo扯了扯身上的衣服，他居然在精灵领主的面前穿着这件连前十都算不上的马甲！

他们在冷风中站了一会儿。Bilbo正要开始觉得尴尬，Elrond便开口了。

“愿意跟我说说你的烦恼吗？”

Bilbo想了半响。然后他又思考了一下该如何措辞：“我刚刚鼓起勇气做了个决定。可是现在想来，那才是懦夫的做法，感觉很对不起我的朋友们。”

“说不定……”Elrond不知道从那里摸出一只金色的小指环，“这个小东西能帮助你。”

Bilbo小心翼翼地接过指环。他仔细观察指环的内部，发现那里刻了一行精灵语。可是他猜不到这个小指环到底能有什么用处，也许戴上它能让Bilbo隐身？

“不戴上试试看吗？”Elrond建议。

他把指环套在左手的中指上，等待着会不会有出现什么闪光或者火花……“可是什么事情都没有发生啊。”Bilbo翻动自己的手，再三检查是不是看漏了什么。

“的确。”Elrond笑了笑，问他：“你很在意你的新朋友吗？”

“很在意。”他如实作答，“也许是我太久没有跟其他人深入接触了。那些家伙，虽然是没什么礼貌，却总是能带给我家人的感觉。”

“我猜，”精灵的眼里闪烁着调皮的光芒。“他们的其中之一让你特别在乎。”

Bilbo叹了一口气。“我不否认，Thorin跟其他人不一样。我特别想得到他的认同。可是……你知道的，事情会变得越来越复杂。一开始只是时机不对，但现在却是因为我的自私。我无法坦诚地面对他。我根本就不配成为他的朋友，而我还想——”他突然打住，脸颊涨得通红：“啊，我怎么都告诉你了，真是失礼。”

“在你需要的时候，戴上这个指环会赐予你说出心底话的勇气，”Elrond笑眯眯地说，就像一个成功恶作剧的孩子。“也许你可以给自己延长期限。Gandalf可以以后再约，可是机会不会等人。瑞文戴尔也随时都欢迎你，就像我们以前随时欢迎你的母亲一样。”

Bilbo想了两遍，才明白那是什么意思。道过谢后他赶紧回到房间，把白天拿出来的行李都收拾好。

没错，Bilbo要给他的朋友们一个惊喜。


	7. 第六章

Thorin不自觉地往寝室的方向看了一眼。他们早已准备好出发上路，可是某个霍比特人还在熟睡，所以他命令其他人不要叫醒他。当他发现自己又在看的时候，Thorin告诉自己，他只是在想接着会有一段路不能享受舒适的大床了，绝对不是在想那个霍比特人。

Fili和Kili在一旁“我要跟Bilbo说再见！”的哭喊声完全帮不上忙。

“我们还在等Baggins老爷吗？”Nori不耐烦地问。

“不，”Thorin立刻反驳，“我们在等这里的领主。”礼节上Thorin需要再一次感谢领主的招待，于是他们正在一开始遇见Elrond的那个庭院里等着那位精灵。Balin早就已经让其他精灵通报，却迟迟不见那位领主的身影。

话音刚落，领主就出现了。他的身后跟着几个侍从，还有一个气喘吁吁的霍比特人。

“你们……！”Bilbo上气不接下气地指责着，“你们居然不叫我起床！要不是Fili和Kili那么吵，还有这些友善的精灵提醒我，我才能赶在你们离开之前跟你们见上一面！难道你们就这么不想跟我道别吗？”Thorin没有想过Bilbo会这么生气，他正想开口解释——

“那我就不跟你们道别了！”Bilbo气呼呼地转过头。

Thorin呆住了。虽然他们之间一开始有着严重的误会，后来也没有很多时间可以交流。可是不知不觉地，他已经把Bilbo当成了重要的朋友。他为了能多跟Bilbo交谈，而选择在瑞文戴尔呆一个晚上，甚至抢在其他人之前选了Bilbo隔壁的房间。

他并不想带着不愉快的误解跟Bilbo分别。

只见Bilbo从一个精灵手上接过背包，Balin才首先明白到底发生了什么。他笑着说：“欢迎归队，Baggins老爷。这样的确不需要道别了。”其他矮人也随即明白了。他们爆发出欢呼声，让一些精灵皱起了眉。

“我太不放心你们了。而且我也想为你们的国王出一分力，”Bilbo说着把手伸进口袋里，似乎在抓紧什么东西。“所以，我可以跟你们一起走吗？”他看向Thorin，寻求领队的同意。Thorin只希望他没有点头点得太匆忙。

“Bilbo，”在他们离开之前，领主叫住了他。“我还有一些东西要交给你。”他的一个侍从拿出一把带鞘的小刀，“请带上它防身，尺寸应该刚好合适。还有这个，”他拿出一个小小的包裹，“要是到了最坏的情况，你应该知道怎么使用它。”Elrond跟Bilbo交换了一个眼神。

“记得好好运用我给你的礼物，Bilbo，祝你一切顺利。”说罢，精灵们优雅地转身离开了。

“他到底在说些什么鬼？”Bofur大声说出了Thorin心里的问题。

“那是秘密，”Bilbo对他的矿工朋友笑了笑，然后他们有说有笑地聊了起来。

Thorin莫名地感到一阵不爽。“快出发了，”他阴沉地下令，没看到Nori向他抛了一个奇怪的眼神。

※

因为迷雾山脉并不遥远，那天晚上他们很快就扎下了营，明天一早才继续上路。Bilbo坐在篝火旁，手里拿着Oin泡的茶，想着他口袋里的小指环。他把伸手进口袋里，本想拿出指环看看，却让他碰到了另一个冰冷的东西。

他把瓶子抽了出来拿在手里把玩。要不是它的存在，他就不用纠结那么多了，Bilbo阴郁地想。他还没决定好到底什么时候坦白，用不用那个指环也是一个问题。Bilbo很后悔当初出门时没有带上他的烟斗，因为他现在就需要好好地吸上一口烟，放空自我。不然Bilbo就只会想些有的没的，比如说……

要是他在这里把瓶子砸碎，会怎么样？虽然Thorin永远都不会知道真相，但是Thorin的祖父就要一直生病下去了。不，Bilbo的良心是不允许那样的事情发生的。然而，他也不忍心毁掉他和Thorin之间的友谊。除了坦白从宽，还有其他可行的办法吗？

Bilbo失神地看着营火，橙色的火光让他想起袋底洞的壁炉。他小时候经常玩累瘫在客厅，那时母亲就会点起壁炉的火，还会帮他盖上毯子。

“Bilbo。”

“噢！”Bilbo完全没有注意到，Thorin是从什么时候开始就坐在他旁边的。“吓我一跳了呢，Thorin。”

Thorin对他抱歉地笑了笑，他向Bilbo手里的小东西示意：“这个瓶子真是别致。”

“谢谢。”他紧张地笑了笑，然后不着痕迹地把瓶子收回了口袋里。

Thorin其实对那个瓶子很好奇，因为他注意到Bilbo紧张的时候总是会把手伸进口袋里，紧握着里面的东西。不过要是Bilbo不愿意说，他也不会再多过问。

“在想家吗？夏尔国？”Bilbo能感到Thorin稍微往这边靠了一点，让他感到更温暖了。

Bilbo点了点头。“夏尔……”他低头喝了一口手中的茶，然后苦涩的味道让他做了个鬼脸。“我从来没有离开过夏尔。你可能不会相信，可是那天你在布里碰见我，真的是我第一次离开家那么远。”

说到他们的第一次见面，Thorin自责地皱起了眉，“弄伤你的脖子真是抱歉了。”

“都这么久以前的事了，你就不要记挂在心上了！”

Thorin严肃地点了点头，然后接着刚刚的话题继续说：“我真的不敢相信，你居然一直都待在那个，”他夸张地挥了下他的手，“那样的地方。请原谅我，我对夏尔国的印象……不太好。”

“噗，我不怪你。任谁碰见了Lobelia公主都会留下坏印象吧。”

然后Bilbo顿了顿，他不确定他该不该说出接下来想说的话。

不过，管他呢。

“而且，当这一切结束之后，我要邀请你来我家作客。得找个人来帮你重新塑造你对夏尔的印象啊。我觉得你会很喜欢那里的。”他不确定刚刚的话有没有越过什么看不见的界限，于是他偷偷的往Thorin的脸瞄了一眼。Thorin似乎还挺高兴的，如果他对着Bilbo的笑容能说明什么的话。于是Bilbo也放心地笑了。

“我很期待。”Thorin说。他首先移开目光，似乎是在看他那两个在不远处搭帐篷的侄子。

Thorin开始说起了依鲁伯，好像还说了一点关于别的矮人王国的事。可是Bilbo完全没用心听，他还在想着刚刚说的话。他的脑子里已经开始策划着Thorin来袋底洞作客的一些细节：为了让Thorin吃到上等的夏尔料理，他得在市集买最好的蔬菜和肉，当然还有他自己种的得奖番茄。如果到时候是夏天，他一定要带Thorin去参加庆典；如果是冬天，他每天晚上都会煮热可可给他喝，然后一起卷缩壁炉前面的扶手椅上看书或者随意地聊天，壁炉的火光会像现在的营火火光一样，在Thorin的脸上打上橙色暖暖的晃动光影，然后，Bilbo也许会鼓起勇气，在那双唇上印上一个吻——

Bilbo完全没有发现他在看着Thorin一动一动的嘴巴发呆。不过，Thorin最后说了一句话，把Bilbo的注意力猛地扯了回来。

“就那之后，我对自己发誓，永远不要跟别的皇室扯上关系。你看，你们的那个公主便是一个很好的例子。”Thorin沾沾自喜地说着。他回头看了一眼Bilbo，似乎是要寻求他的认同。他看到Bilbo的微笑，可是却完全错过了微笑之前，在Bilbo双眼闪过一瞬的痛苦。

Bilbo把一只手伸进口袋里，摸到了那个冰凉的指环。“Thorin，你知道Gandalf为什么要叫你去袋底洞吗？”

“不，”Thorin摇了摇头，“巫师们总是很难懂。你有什么想法吗？”

“我知道，”他用力紧握着那枚指环。“那是因为……”

他深深地吸了一口气。

“那是因为，恶龙肯定没有见过霍比特人。牠不熟悉我们的味道，所以如果有霍比特人走进牠的山洞，一定不会惊动到牠。Gandalf肯定是想到这点，才让你们找霍比特人来协助。”Bilbo大气不喘地说，差点连自己都骗到了。

Thorin听罢点了点头，“你说得很有道理。不过，我们也不能就这样让你单独应付一条恶龙。”他停下来思考了半刻，“我想，我得跟Balin讨论一下作战方案。真是抱歉，本来想跟你再聊一下依鲁伯的。”

“没关系。晚安了，王子殿下。”Bilbo打趣地加上那个称号，感觉这就像是只属于他们俩的笑话。

“晚安，Baggins老爷。”Thorin回应他的笑容让Bilbo感到一阵舒服的暖流。

Thorin走远了以后，Bilbo才暗地指责自己怎么又临阵退缩。不过，一个初步的想法开始在他的脑海里形成……

让我再自私一会儿吧，他心想。

※

他们抵达了迷雾山脉。

顺着火龙的热量，将近黄昏的时候他们顺利地找到了Smaug所在的山洞。本来Bilbo以为他立刻就要进去，结果Thorin让大家在远离洞穴的安全范围内扎营，第二天再回来。

※

那天晚上，听着矮人们此起彼落的鼾声，Bilbo有点睡不着。

明天，明天他就要面对独自面对恶龙Smaug了。要是一切都能顺利地按照他的计划走，他不用坦白身份也可以把药瓶交给Thorin了。虽然那感觉像是在欺骗对方……

他翻了一下身，睁开眼看着Thorin的脸该在的地方。这天晚上Thorin睡在他的隔壁，可能也是他睡不着的其中一个原因。借着快灭掉的营火，他只能看见Thorin的脸的剪影，不知道对方还醒着不。

“Thorin，你睡了吗？”他悄声问。

突然，一双蓝眼睛在黑暗中出现了，差点吓到Bilbo。据说矮人在黑暗中的视力依然很好，Bilbo突然想到。他害怕Thorin能看见他脸上的心虚和不安，便立刻转头看向星空。

然后他倒抽了一口气。

“怎么了？”Thorin立刻问他。

“Thorin，你也快看！”Bilbo指着满天繁星兴奋地说。在这荒野里，Bilbo能更清楚地看到比夏尔更多更亮的星星。他听见Thorin在他旁边轻笑，也许他现在的举动太像小孩子了。“我从来没有见过这样的景象，天上同时这么多星辰夫人的造物。”母亲曾经跟他讲过星辰夫人一颗一颗地创造星星的神话。接着，Bilbo想起他小时候听来的，另一个关于星星的来源的故事。那个故事比较……不适合小孩子，让他一下子涨红了脸。为了不让自己继续胡思乱想，Bilbo试着在星空里寻找他认识的星宿。

“啊！没想到在这里也能看见Smaug的星座！”那是父亲和母亲一起教他的第一批星座之一。

“你知道怎么看星象吗？”Thorin惊讶地问。

“小时候父亲和母亲都教过我一点点。Thorin，你看到了吗？”他伸出手指向群星，“那里有五颗特别明亮的星星，正好形成一个M的样子。”

这时一只手出现在他的视野中，然后那只手握住了他的。Bilbo能感到从手背传来的暖流，还有他的脸也变得烫起来了。他只希望Thorin不会注意到他现在满脸通红的样子。

“是在这里吗？”Thorin低沉的声音在Bilbo的耳边响起，让他忍不住打了个颤抖。

“对、对。那是Smaug的两双翅膀。”然后他往下指，“仔细看的话下面的几颗星能形成牠的身体。”

“感觉很牵强。”Thorin评论道。

“这些都是我母亲教我的，我不允许你有任何的质疑。”Bilbo假装生气地说。没多久后他又小声地补上：“……虽然我也觉得有点牵强啦。”

他们同时爆笑出声，直到躺在不远处的Dwalin打了个鼾，他们才想起其他人还在熟睡中呢。

“所以，这就是Smaug座。”Thorin用以事论事的语气说道。

“还不完全是。你看到右边一点那里有一颗看起有点红红的星吗？”Bilbo听见矮人咕哝了一声，于是接着说：“这是Smaug喷出来的火球。”

“这个还比较合理。”Thorin的语气让Bilbo偷笑了一下。“你还认识其他的星座吗，Baggins老爷？”

“哼，当然了，”Bilbo沾沾自喜地说。“可惜现在不是大地女神的季节，不能让你一睹她的美貌。我觉得她是所有星座里面最漂亮的。”

“我很确定，她没有现在我眼前的景色好看。”

他转过头看向Thorin，“你在看哪个——”他突然打住，因为那双蓝眼睛正直直地看着他。Bilbo想了一秒钟才理解Thorin的意思，然后他的脸就一下子烧了起来。

假装Bilbo没懂，Thorin还特地压低声音说：“你。我在看你。”

“Thor——”他才说到一半，声音就被吞没在两唇之间。这个吻十分短暂，当他回过神来的时候Thorin已经退开了。“喔。”

“对不起，”Thorin赶紧说，他听上去很郁闷：“把它忘了吧，Baggins老爷。”

“不，Thorin。我喜欢它，呃，”Bilbo结结巴巴地说，“我是说，我喜欢你。”

“我很高兴。”在微弱的火光下，他依然能看见Thorin对他咧嘴而笑。

他们沉默了许久，可是Bilbo并没有感到不自在，反而只想这样一直跟对方看着满天的繁星。然后他想到他可以教Thorin看更多的星座，便开始在星空里寻找他认得的形状。可是他找了很久都没看到其他熟悉的星座，最后放弃了。

“本来还想给你看看其他星座的，不过这个时刻最明显的就只有Smaug了。”

“真是应景，”Thorin叹了一口气。“毕竟明天我们就能看见真正的恶龙了。早点睡吧，你需要好好休息。”

然而Bilbo没有立刻睡着。他继续看着夜空，还有在天上闪烁着的恶龙。他开始想着明天会发生什么，还有他即将要说的谎言，然后他想到刚刚那个吻。也许现在就是对的时机，他心想。Bilbo伸手去碰口袋里的指环，想也没想就戴上了它。

“Thorin，我有些事情必须要告诉你。”Bilbo说。可是回应他的只有寂静，还有Thorin的鼻鼾声。

“我爱你。”他叹了一口气，然后把指环脱了下来。


	8. 第七章

“要是Smaug有什么动静，我们会马上来支援你的。”Balin向他保证。他们一队人正站在恶龙所在的洞口。矮人们都一脸严肃地看着Bilbo，甚至连Fili和Kili都异常地安静。

“不要太担心，”Bilbo告诉他们，“我会没事的，我有我的Sting呢。”他拍了拍别在腰间的小剑。在得到它的那个晚上，他便帮这把剑取了名字。当时他想起了Thorin把剑架在他脖子上的那个时候，刀锋让他感到刺刺痒痒的，所以就起名叫Sting。不过嘛，他是不会把这个原因告诉Thorin的。

Bilbo最后对Thorin点了点头，然后便穿过了洞口。

当他越往隧道里面走，Bilbo就感到越来越热。他能看见山洞的深处传来微弱的光芒，便不禁猜测那到底是Smaug发出的火光还是其他东西。

然后他发现后者才是对的。他来到了隧道的终端，那里有一个巨大的天然房间，堆满了闪闪发光的金银珠宝。Bilbo没有看见恶龙的身影，于是松了一口气。就在隧道口的旁边，那里奇迹地出现了一个小池，水的来源是插在洞壁上的一朵玫瑰。那朵玫瑰经过了许多年，依然保持着它原有的色泽。Bilbo一眼便认出这就是传说里拯救了Bogan的泉水，然而他知道这泉水其实并不是什么能治百病的灵药。

这时候他拿出Elrond给他的那个包裹。他小心翼翼地用Sting把包裹切开一半，里面立刻冒出一团浓烟，在洞穴之中散开来。这是一种专门用在大型动物身上的烟雾，可以使牠们沉睡，显然对火龙也有效。虽然这浓烟不会让霍比特人或是矮人昏迷，可是味道特别难闻。Bilbo就算捏着鼻子也能闻到那股味道，让他恶心得做了个鬼脸。

突然，Bilbo听到了一声金属的敲击声。他转过头，惊恐地发现宝藏堆正在移动。他一开始没看见Smaug，原来是因为牠正躲在宝藏之下。恶龙Smaug正在醒来！

眼尖的Bilbo在靠近泉水的地方找到了一个小缝隙，刚好够一个霍比特人藏身。他立刻躲进去，安静地看着巨龙从一堆金子之间首先冒出鼻孔，然后是牠的头，然后是牠的整个身子。Smaug看起来比石巨人还要大。

“我闻到你了，”恶龙嘶声说着。“我记得这个味道。好多年前曾经有一个小偷来过，他跟你有着同样的味道，也用了同样的臭味想把我弄昏！哈！”Smaug轻蔑地笑了一声，让Bilbo瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我也记得我在入睡前给了那个小偷致命一击。”

Bilbo在他的藏身处颤抖着，完全不敢发出哪怕是一丝声响。

“新来的小偷先生，你快出来，让我也给你同样的致命一击吧！”巨龙嗅着鼻子说。可惜烟雾的味道实在是太重了，牠不能找出那个小偷的位置。

而Bilbo一动也不敢动，只希望烟雾的药效能快点生效。

突然，巨龙转头往Bilbo的方向看。Bilbo一瞬间还以为他被发现了，吓得他出了一身冷汗。不过他很快便明白巨龙不是在看他，而是在看着通往外面的隧道口。Smaug开口自言自语说：“有趣，真是有趣。”

不不不不，Bilbo绝望地在心里大喊，千万不要是我想的那样。

然而正是他想的那样。由Thorin带头，他的朋友们从隧道中冲了出来。每个矮人手里举着各自的武器，只有Oin和那两个孩子留在营地。他们一定是听到Smaug醒来的声音了。幸好洞穴里充满着烟雾，让红龙不能好好呼吸并喷出火球，不然他们一行人早就被烧光了。

Bilbo眼看着巨龙快要抓到Thorin，便随机应变想了个法子。“我在这里！”他从他的缝隙里出来，往矮人的反方向跑。他朝Smaug大喊：“我看你永远都抓不住我！”

这句话果然触怒巨龙了。牠低吼一声，转身往霍比特人的方向追。

矮人们似乎理解了他的计划，他们分散开来，往洞穴里不同的角落跑，同时大声辱骂巨龙：“看这里，虫子！”“你这条懒惰的肥虫！”虽然巨龙十分聪明，不过牠更容易被惹怒。于是一场混乱的你追我赶开始了。

Bilbo注意到巨龙的动作在逐渐放慢，便知道迷雾开始起效了。一切正发展得很顺利，只需要再一点点时间——

就在这个时候，Bofur被金币绊倒了。Smaug抓紧这个机会把矿工抓起来，然后重重地扔在石地上。Bilbo惊恐地看着Bofur躺在地上一动不动，而巨龙正举起爪子，准备确保他朋友的死亡。

“你不是说要给我致命一击吗，伟大的Smaug？”他赶紧说，想吸引巨龙的注意力。“我就在这里！”

巨龙生气地嘶了一声，便往霍比特人的方向冲去。牠伸出利爪往前刺。Bilbo拿起Sting胡乱地想抵挡，居然还让他成功挡住了一下。然而，他的第二下就没那么幸运了。

Bilbo闭上双眼，准备接受巨龙落下的攻击——然而在最后一刻他被推开了。

Smaug的爪子贯穿了Thorin的胸膛，然后把矮人的身体甩到了一边去。

“不！”Bilbo冲向Thorin的所在地。

他不管了。他不管追在他身后的巨龙，也不管Balin朝他大叫的警告，他甚至没有在巨龙昏倒发出巨响时回过头来，就算Smaug的昏迷是多么令人惊讶地及时。因为别的都不重要了，他只觉得他的世界好像缺失了一块。

感觉好像过了半个世纪，Bilbo终于到达了Thorin的身边。他看见矮人的身上开了一个大洞，流了很多很多血。

“Bilbo，”Thorin举起手，无力地搭在霍比特人的脸颊上。“你没事就好。”

“不，Thorin你别说话。”Bilbo急忙拿出他的药瓶，手忙脚乱的他把瓶子里的液体弄洒了一地。

“至少，”Thorin虚弱地把字句咳出来，“我能在离去前认识你，实在是太好了。”他的呼吸变得越来越微弱。“永别了，Baggins老爷。”

“不，Thorin你敢，”Bilbo呜咽着。他的视线一直在Thorin和空瓶子之间来回移动着，“Thorin你撑住，再等一下下药水就要恢复了。”

就在瓶子突然变满的那瞬间，Bilbo立刻把药水喂进Thorin嘴里。Bilbo屏住气，祈祷他还来得及。

只见Thorin的伤口逐渐愈合，直到他受伤的证据只剩下衣服上的血和破洞。Bilbo趴在他的胸口上，虽然还很微弱，不过他听见Thorin的心跳声渐渐恢复正常，呼吸也变得平稳了。

Thorin没有醒过来，不过Bilbo知道他已经没事了，便松了一口气。

“为什么这他妈的没有效？”他听见Nori大声地问。Bilbo转头看见其他矮人正在泉水边上，尝试着把泉水喂给昏迷的Bofur。

“因为那个泉水根本就没有治疗作用。”Bilbo悲伤地回答。

“那是什么意思？”Balin问。同时，Nori也问他：“你怎么知道的？”

Bilbo知道，这个时候他不坦白不行了。

他深呼吸了一口气。

“其实……根本就没有什么治疗泉水。真正的灵药是这个瓶子里的药水。”他举起他手里的小玻璃瓶，“我很想跟你们坦白，不过时机总是不对……”

“什么？”Nori气冲冲地质问他，“原来你一直都拿着我们要的东西，却一直都没有说？”

“对不起……”Bilbo低下了头，不敢看着对方的眼睛。“我并不像爱Thorin那样爱着Bofur，我救不了他。”他最多只能减轻他的朋友的痛苦。

Nori没有理会，只是一言不发地从他的手中抢走了瓶子，把药喂给了昏迷的矿工。Bilbo本来想开口解释那并没有用，因为药瓶还有特殊的使用条件，可是慢慢恢复的Bofur让他闭上了嘴。

他看着Nori和Bofur，然后又看了看在检查Thorin的Balin和Dwalin，突然意识到自己在这里格格不入。而且，他明白到是自己先背叛了他的朋友们。

“我该离开了。”他大声地对自己说。对，他该回去夏尔了。说实话，他本来就不该出门，应该留在袋底洞直接把药瓶交给Thorin。那就不会发生这么多令人伤心——让Bilbo心碎——的事情了。他从口袋找出一张羊皮纸，是他在瑞文戴尔那个晚上写的一封信。他本来打算趁矮人们上路之前，偷偷地把药瓶和信塞进Thorin的行李里的。虽然他最后没有实行那个计划，但是这封信还能派上用场。

“请你帮我把这个和瓶子交给Thorin，拜托了。”

“Bilbo，”Balin同情地看着他，“你早就已经是我们几个的朋友了。我相信Thorin一定会明白你的。”

他只摇了摇头，“我不那么觉得。”

※

Thorin刚醒过来的时候，发现他回到了他们的临时营地里。他躺了好久，才回想起昏迷前发生的一系列事情。他当时以为他自己死定了，可是奇迹地，他还活着。一定是他的同伴找到了灵药泉水，救活了他。

Thorin第一时间就想跟Bilbo分享这个喜讯。然而他抬起头，只发现整个营地都弥漫着一股悲伤的气氛。

还有他们少了一个霍比特人。

Thorin冻住了，就像一盘看不见的冷水突然从头上淋下。

“Bilbo呢？”在那一瞬间，Thorin脑海里闪过千万种可能性，可是没有一个是好的。

没有人开口回答他，只见Balin带着惋惜的表情给他递了一张纸。

Thorin读了那封信。他一时之间不知道他更不能接受哪个：Bilbo遇到了不测，还是事实。他气冲冲地把羊皮纸揉成一团，扔在地上。他吼道：“我早就该知道，霍比特人都不是什么好东西！”

“Thorin……”Balin刚张口便被打断了。

“你为什么要维护一个背叛者？他从一开始就在欺骗我们！”

“他也不是一直在隐瞒。”所有人都惊讶地转头看着Dwalin，没想到会是他在为Bilbo辩护。Dwalin耸了耸肩，“怎么了？我一向都睡得很浅，有时候听到一些秘密也不能怪我。”听见这句话让Nori和Bofur同时涨红了脸。

“而且Bilbo救了你，”Balin继续尝试。“你现在应该知道，他要救你首先得——”

“救了我。”Thorin阴沉地回应，“那Bofur呢，他也救了Bofur吗？”

“什么？这跟我有什么关系？”被点名的矮人抗议地大叫。

“你本来也受了重伤。而且别以为我不知道你跟那个霍比特人一路上都在卿卿我我的。”

“这个得让我来打破王子的殿下的幻想了，”Nori插嘴。“是我救的Bofur。这下没问题了吧？”

Dwalin也不忘加上一句：“而且跟霍比特人在卿卿我我的明明另有其人吧。”他们几个爆出嗤笑声，然后就扔下Thorin任他生闷气了。

为什么这几个家伙偏偏是他的属下？Thorin愤慨地想。

剩下Balin还在他的旁边。“那，你要现在去追吗？”他问。“Baggins老爷应该还没走远。”

Thorin投降地叹了口气。“Balin，你应该知道这种事情是不能就这么简单地解决的。更何况，还有一整个国家的矮人在等我们回去。”

“我需要一些时间。”他说。


	9. 尾声

Thorin，

当我得知你们说的国王其实就是你的祖父的时候，即使这会毁掉我们之间的友谊，我也觉得我不能再自私下去了。

想到以后应该再也不会见到你们了，我便放心写这封信了。

其实矮人Bogan的名字应该叫Bungo。为了让夏尔的国王答应他和公主的婚事，Bungo的而且确地去了迷雾山脉找恶龙了。Belladonna公主知道消息之后立刻找Gandalf，赶在Bungo后面上路。Bungo跟人类交换来的，是一种迷魂烟雾，可以让恶龙沉睡。可是他没想到恶龙的抵抗力太强，昏睡之前还能在他的胸膛上开了道口子。幸好公主他们及时赶到。虽然没有变出能治百病的泉水，Gandalf在宝藏堆里找到一个魔法瓶子。那是上古世纪的精灵打造的一件魔法宝物，也让Belladonna能及时救活Bungo。

那个瓶子现在就在你的包里。在找到这封信的同时，你应该也发现它了。虽然不是所有人都能使用它，不过我觉得你是不会有问题的。还记得我跟石巨人说的吗？爱，那是很强大的。朋友之间的爱能舒缓痛楚，家人之间的爱能加速康复。然而只有爱人之间的爱情，才能真正让伤病患痊愈。不用担心，里面的药水只要等几分钟，它就会自动回复的了。很方便吧，母亲都不知道用它治过年轻的我多少遍了。

对，Bungo Baggins和Belladonna Took是我的父母亲。

~~对不~~ ~~~~

祝你的祖父早日康复。记得要让他知道你爱他。 ~~我~~

感谢你们这几天的陪伴，请告诉Fili和Kili，我会很想他们的。 ~~我也会想亻~~

希望仍然是你的朋友，

Bilbo Baggins

※

Thorin再一次按平羊皮纸上的皱褶。

在这几年来他都忙着照顾祖父，还有协助父亲处理政务。就在上个月，Thror的葬礼刚结束了。

已经过去四年，也许是时候了。

※

Frodo从信箱里拿出一叠邮件。他边走边检查有没有他的信，顺便分类了一下剩下的信。

“外交官大人，”Frodo走进书房，把两叠信放在对方的桌子上。“你有两封私人信件，不过都是Lobelia公主写的，所以我觉得可以不用看。剩下那堆都是工作相关的。”

坐在书桌边的霍比特人伸了个懒腰，“房间好像有点冷了，帮我去壁炉加点燃料吧？”他把粉黄色的那两封信递给Frodo。

“遵命大人！”Frodo装模作样地敬了个礼。

“都说了多少次，在家里要叫我叔叔了。”Bilbo拿起另一封信件拍了拍Frodo的头。年轻的霍比特人朝他做了个鬼脸就跑开了。

Bilbo拆开第一封信，发现是从瑞文戴尔寄过来的。前一阵子他寄信邀请精灵们过来夏尔参加霍比特人的盛典，没想到这么快便有回信。距离那次他出门远行已经有四年了，所以能再次跟精灵见面让他十分期待。

四年前他回来的时候，外公虽然发了一顿脾气，可是见他安全无恙地回家便原谅了他，还帮他把Lobelia一家从袋底洞里赶出来。不过外公也有惩罚他，把外交的工作都交给了Bilbo。虽然说是外交，Bilbo却没有机会离开夏尔，因为他的工作主要是接收和回复外国寄给国王的信息，每天忙得连抽烟的时间都快没了。虽然他收下了Gandalf的那个魔法烟斗——那个老巫师后来有来过拜访——然而他根本没什么机会能拿它出来秀。

外公的报复真是可怕。果然，千万不能惹夏尔的国王啊。

不过，他对当初的出走也完全不后悔。

他快速地写了封感谢的回信，然后开始拆下一个信封。然而等他仔细地读完来信之后，Bilbo差点就昏倒在他的扶手椅上了。

等等，这是到底什么！

※

致 夏尔国国王，

依鲁伯王国向夏尔王国致意，并谨请求如下：

我在此衷心希望您能祝福我和Bilbo Baggins的婚事。我将会在这个夏天前来夏尔正式提亲。

另外如果您希望我沿路从Smaug那里带特定的聘礼，我不介意为了他再去一次。

顺致最真挚的诚意。

依鲁伯山下王子，

Thorin Oakenshield

 


End file.
